vanhelsing_syfyfandomcom-20200213-history
Max Borman
Max Borman was a recurring character on Syfy's Van Helsing. He was portrayed by Richard Harmon. Max was the warden of Loveland. He was a vampire, but was cured by Vanessa Van Helsing. Throughout the Series Season Four Max is attacked by a vampire from his backseat while driving down the highway. He is saved by Axel, who kills the daywalker. Max’s car has broken down and so he asks Axel for a ride. Axel agrees and even kills another daywalker as it approaches Max from behind. Axel drives Max to his home, which happens to be a mansion, and Max invites him in. Max propositions Axel with a deal, but he declines. Max then offers Axel a hit of solicite. It’s supposed to ward off vampires but its got a nice kick to it. Max uses it as a drug. Max brings back up his deal to have Axel ferrying booze, to which Axel agrees. Max also works as the warden of Loveland, and he tortures Flesh before killing him. Flesh then reawakens, much to Max's surprise. Instead of killing them as originally planned, he orders Jeremy to chain Flesh up and bring Jolene to his office. Continue Reading Here.... Max tortures Flesh, but he refuses to speak. He then tries to see what he can get out of Jolene. She’s sticking with her story of having been sent by Blak-Tek to keep an eye on Max. Max claims he has spies in Blak-Tek that’ll tell him that Jolene’s story is bullshit. However, he can’t make contact with them. Axel arrives with his liquor soon thereafter. Max asks Axel about Denver, and he tells Max that Blak-Tek wiped it out. Max starts to suspect that Axel and Jolene know each other. He then hears the bomb ticking. Upon discovering the bomb, he turns to Axel, but before he can react, Jolene shoots him in the head. Max’s office then blows up As Axel and Jolene come running out. Axel and Flesh get in the front of the truck and Jeremy, Jolene, Jennifer, and Owen get in the back. However, Max, who has healed almost completely of his wounds, grabs Owen and Jennifer and drives off. Continue Reading Here.... Max heads east with Jennifer and Owen. He soon realizes that Flesh and Axel are following him. Jennifer antagonizes him throughout the journey. Max holds a gun to her head, but he can’t kill her because he needs her alive. Max, Jennifer, and Owen pull up to a boarded up house where they will rest for the night. Owen sneaks up to Max while he sleeps, grabs his gun and shoots him in the neck. He then tells Jennifer to retrieve Owen so they can leave. The following morning, Max shoots at Flesh and Axel with a sniper rifle as they approach the house. He shoots Axel in chest and then the head. Max then takes Jennifer and Owen to Matty’s. Matty can supply Max with blood to pay the toll to get past the feeders on the mountains. Max offers Jennifer to Matty in exchange for blood. Before Max can cross the river, he's cornered by Axel, Jennifer, and Flesh. Axel shoots Max in the leg, and Flesh comes from behind with a blade and decapitates him. Continue Reading Here.... Physical Appearance Max had tan skin, short, straight brown hair, and blue eyes. Personality Abilities Appearances Season Four *Love Less *Liberty or Death *Miles And Miles Gallery Category:Characters Category:Season Four Characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Deceased Category:Former Vampires Category:Powered individuals